The Twist of Fate
by yhanna.24
Summary: AU :Sakura ,a rich popular girl during her high school,is now left broke by her mother because of an argument.Sasuke lived his high school life as a nerd who is humiliated by Sakura,is now the heir to the UEC.Will he help her?RatedM for future chapters.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** This is my first FanFic so please give me lots of comments. Tell me if I didn't get the grammar right. So this story here is a SasuSaku so just tell me if you like it. If you don't well, it is fine, I'll still continue it. I got this idea after reading a story from a friend. So here's the summary (AU): Sakura is a rich popular teenage girl who had just graduated from high school. What will she do now that her mother left her broke and all alone because of an argument? Will she be able to last this long without money? Sasuke, who lived his previous high school life as a nerd who is bullied by a lot of his classmates and humiliated by Sakura, is now the heir to the Uchiha Electronics Company. What will he do now that fate leads them to meet each other again? Will he take his revenge? Or will he help her?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Legend:**

" " – conversation

' ' – thoughts

- - – sounds

**The Twist of Fate**

By yhanna.24

**Prologue**

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

My name is Sakura Haruno, 15 years old, a graduate student from Konoha High. I was used to living a life with my mother giving me whatever I want and not being told what to do. She always lets me go on shopping sprees and hang out with my friends. Those were the best nights I had. But that night last month wasn't the best night I had. _Ever_.

Mango, Guess, Chanel, Prada, Louis Vuitton, Fendi, Donna Karan... I hate to say good bye but I have to leave you!!! All that I can bring is my chucks. I just packed a few clothes and belongings since I don't know where or what kind of place I'm going to. As if I can wear stilettos wherever that place is... I still can't believe I'm doing this. I still can't believe why this is happening to me. Why? _WHY_?! Do I really have to leave my world of royalty? Not royalty as in royal but as the spoiled princess that I am. I _so_ hate this.

**[Flashback]**

I was feeling tipsy when I arrived home at midnight because I had just come from the graduation party. As I walked in the living room, I saw my mom waiting for me, which is a very unusual scenario.

"Mom, did I break the curfew? Why are you still up this late? Were you waiting for me?"

"Yes, I was waiting for you because I've got some great news!"

"Really?! Spill."

"Our Wave visa application has been approved! We're leaving in a month! Isn't it wonderful?!"

Shock was evident on my face, "What?!"

"Then I will acquaint you to some eligible bachelors that I know over there!"

"I am _not_ going with you! I'm going to have my college life here!!!"

"Sakura, honey, I always do everything that you say! And I want you to listen to me this time."

I walked out, like I always do when things didn't get my way.

"If you act like that make sure that you can live by yourself here, young lady. Because you won't be getting anything from me, not even a cent! You are so hard headed!"

**[End of Flashback]**

I stopped by the living room, enjoying my last few moments in my castle as a princess. 'Should I go? –Sigh– I'm still thinking if I should change my mind. But I _have_ to do this! I need to prove to my mom that I _can_ live without her! I've been living like a princess for fifteen years! This time, I want to prove myself.' Fully decided, I walked out the door. 'Whoops! Gotta check my wallet! Hmm... Thirty thousand dollars, I think this is enough money to start living alone. Good bye mom! I'm sure I'll be a successful person once we meet again!'

* * *

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

**[Nightmare]**

I'm not a party going person. So why am I here in a club? Right, it's my graduation party. All I do is sit here in a corner, all alone, watching people have fun. Ugh, I feel like a total loser. Well, I always felt that way so I guess it's no big deal. I noticed a couple approach me and started wishing that I was part of the wall.

"Hey, Doofus! We need a thousand bucks; do you think you can give us some?"

'Great, the last thing I need is someone bullying me. I'm leaving this place.' I stood up and started to walk away until the guy called me.

"Oi! Where're you going? Come on man, we were just kidding."

"I'm leaving."

"Wait," the girl placed a hand on my shoulder, "before you go, let's play truth or dare."

She pulled me and her boyfriend to their group. I seated down and then they spun the bottle. Unfortunately the bottle pointed to me.

"Okay, what shall it be? Truth? Or dare?"

I stuttered, "D-d-dare...?"

"_Oh_, you're brave huh? Why not dance with Sakura Haruno?"

Everyone jeered, "Woooooooooo!!!"

They taunted me because they knew that I wouldn't be able to do it. 'I mean me? Dance with Sakura? That's impossible, more like preposterous. She's the prettiest, hottest, and the most popular girl in campus! Why on earth would a nerd like me dance with Sakura Haruno?' I stood up.

Someone pushed me, "Do it now."

And just like the idiot that I am, I walked towards Sakura.

I stammered, "S-sa-sakura? C-can you d-dance with me?"

She replied in a soft voice, "Dance..." she's drunk already, "With... you...?"

"Hahaha!!! This guy must be dreaming!" replied one of her friends. 'I hate these girls! Who do they think they are?! It's not their party!' Then again, even the hosts of their own parties can get humiliated.

She replied in a harsh tone, "I don't dance with losers. You know what? You're pissing me off."

–Splash– She threw vodka at my face. After that, I became the laughing stock of the party, my _own_ party.

**[End of Nightmare]**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock.

"Whew!" I thought that night last month came back! I went down from my room. I really wanted to eat breakfast this minute.

My brother looked up from what he was reading, "Morning bro. How's your sleep?"

"Hn." I looked down.

"Nightmares about the bullies again?" he looked at me with a sarcastic smile.

"Uh... Yeah..." He stood up and patted my head.

"Don't worry about that. You won't be seeing them again. You've changed your look anyway so none of them would recognize you. You don't look like a nerd anymore so don't bother thinking about them."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Uh, thanks." I sat down and began to eat. After eating three spoons of cereals, I asked him, "Where's dad?"

"He left an hour ago, went to work early. Oh, dad asked me to give this to you." He threw to me a key.

I caught it easily with my left hand. "I already have a car."

"That key is not for a car. It's for your own condo unit."

"Whoa. Thanks, again."

"Before I'd forget, I've started looking for your personal maid; I know that you can't maintain that condo unit alone."

I looked at him ridiculously, "A maid? I can maintain that unit by myself. You must be joking."

"I'm not. You need one since you can't even fix your room."

"I don't need one!"

"Yes, you do."

* * *

**A/N: **So what? Is it fine? Tell me. Oh and don't forget to review. The button's just down there. Wait for the first chapter, I don't really know when I can finish it, "A Job for the Jobless." See you soon! I'll be waiting for your review thunder!

**yhanna.24 ^.^**


	2. Chapter 1: A Job for the Jobless

**A/N: **I am expressing my gratitude to those who reviewed. I'm serious about that. I'm so happy! And tell me if I didn't get the grammar right. ^**.**^ Here's the next chapter: "A Job for the Jobless." Hope you'll like it!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Legend:**

" " - conversation

' ' - thoughts

- - - sounds

* * *

_**Previously...**_

_I looked at him ridiculously, "A maid? I can maintain that unit by myself. You must be joking."_

_"I'm not. You need one since you can't even fix your room."_

_"I don't need one!"_

_"Yes, you do."_

* * *

**A Twist of Fate**

By yhanna.24

**Chapter 1**

**A Job for the Jobless**

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

'–Sigh– It's so tiring to look for her house! Where is it?' I took the paper that I wrote my best friend's address in and read it again. 'Flat number 3... 4... 5... 6... 6? At last, I found it!' I started knocking at the door.

I shouted, "Hello? Anybody home? Ino? Are you there? Hello?"

After 3 minutes of knocking and shouting someone finally opened the door. Ino greeted me.

"Forehead! Why have you arrived just now? Even when running away you're still late?"

"Sorry, Pig. I was still thinking of changing my mind."

"Come on in." She opened the door wider and took some of my bags and brought them into my room. 'I like this place, it's very nice.' She lives here by herself so there is a room available for me to stay in for a while. I sat down on one of the couches in the living room and waited for her. She came in with a glass of iced tea and it to me. She sat down on the couch across me.

"You said that you were thinking of changing your mind, right?"

"Yeah... Sort of." I sipped at my lemonade.

"Well, of course you would've thought of changing your mind. I mean, you're mom wanted to bring you to Wave Country! You're different than the other girls, Forehead."

I smiled, "Was it my fault that I didn't wanna go there?"

She laughed, "I don't know with you," then her tone got serious, "but from now on, we'll share the payment for the electric and water bill."

"Sure. No problems here."

A considerate smile formed on her lips, "Be thankful that I bought this flat in the first place. If I didn't, we would've been sharing the rent!"

"You know what, Pig?" I hugged her, "You're the best friend I ever had, you're so kind!"

"It's a few months before school starts so I'm going to enrol today. What about you?"

"Not now, I have to get a job first, if I don't, I'm gonna be broke!"

"Speaking of which, how much did you bring? Maybe that wouldn't be enough; you never know how hard life can be when you're alone!"

"I brought 30,000 dollars, it's in my wallet." I started feeling for my wallet in my bag, and then I noticed that it wasn't there. I started to panic. 'Where is it?!'

A panicked expression was on my face, "Oh my gosh!" I looked at her.

"What?" she looked at me with worry in her eyes.

"My wallet _isn't_ in here! Someone stole it! There's a slash at my bag!"

"_Oh no_."

I growled in frustration, "Pig, what am I going to do?!"

She's in the same state as I am. She stuttered, "I-I don't know!"

* * *

**General P.O.V.**

**[Uchiha Mansion]**

Sasuke sighed with content, "This is the life."

He slumped on the couch he was sitting on. He started thinking of things that he wanted to do for the day, but he can't seem to make up his mind. 'I didn't know that it could be this boring during vacation. Bummer. But still, I'm content now that there's no one bullying me!' He noticed Itachi walk in.

"Hey bro, do you have any plans? It's like your planning on locking yourself in the house!"

"I'm a loser. I've got no one to hang out with. What do you expect?"

Itachi shook his head and placed his arm around Sasuke's shoulders, "You know what? You should come with me to Ichiraku's. I'm going to a reunion with the guys from last year. They say that the newbies are coming too. There's gonna be a lot of hot girls, I'm sure they'll like you."

Sasuke replied in a bored tone, "Girls? Sorry, bro, not interested. They'll just turn me down."

"Suit yourself. I'm going. Bye."

"Hn."

Itachi thought, 'My brother is so pathetic. Maybe _she_ can help.'

* * *

**[Ino's Apartment]**

Sakura walked out of her room in a maroon tank top and black skinny jeans. She had her waist long pink hair tied to the top right side of her head.

Ino arched an eyebrow, smiling sarcastically, "Going somewhere?"

Sakura put on her white chucks and grabbed her black purse.

"Yeah, I've got to go to Ichiraku's. It's something important so..." she hesitated, "Do you think you can lend me a thousand bucks?"

"Sure, sure, here. Use that properly 'kay?" Ino handed me the money.

"Don't worry, I will. Thank you so much Pig!" Sakura hugged her.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just go to wherever you're going. I still have to fix your room." Ino started counting on her fingers. Sakura smiled, "The walls need wallpaper and the window needs some cleaning... You need curtains too. The closet needs dusting and... Well, you get the idea."

Sakura giggled and opened the door, "See ya."

"Don't forget your keys!" she threw the keys to Sakura and she caught them easily with her left hand.

Ino locked the door and Sakura sprinted to the bus stop and stood at the sidewalk, waiting patiently.

* * *

**[Ichiraku's]**

Itachi had just arrived at Ichiraku's and he noticed that only a few had just arrived and he hasn't met some of the others. He noticed a certain pink haired girl sitting on one of the stools by the counter, talking to another girl. He didn't expect seeing her soon. 'Is that her? She's part of the group too? This is unexpected.' He neared the two girls and tapped the other one on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, but can I borrow the lovely young lady here?"

The girl blushed seeing one of the hottest guys in their group, talking to her. She stared up in awe, her eyes twinkling, "Y-yes, e-excuse me."

The girl left and he sat on the stool that had just been vacated. The girl in front of him looked at him in surprise.

"I-Itachi?! Wha-Why are _you_ here?!"

He chuckled, "My, my, Sakura. Is that how you say hi to your brother?"

"Uh-hi, I-itachi," she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "it's been a long time. So, h-how are you?"

"Fine, how's your mom?"

He noticed her look down and her facial expression changed to a mixture of hate and sadness. "She-she..."

Itachi looked at her with worry in his eyes, "Sakura...?"

Sakura was shaking, "She left me! She left me here! She left me broke! She left me alone because I didn't want to come with her!" tears started falling from her eyes.

Itachi tried calming her down, "Shh, shh," Itachi hugged her and rubbed her back, "don't cry. I'm so sorry for bringing that up."

Sakura shook her head, "I-it's fine. I-I just haven't gotten over the fact that she did that to me."

Itachi released her from his hug and looked into her eyes.

"Sakura, I-I have a favor to ask of you."

"W-what is it?" she wiped her tears away.

"You need a job right?"

"Y-yeah, I need one." she sniffed.

"Uhm... Can you make brother fall in love with you?"

"Huh?"

* * *

**A/N:** Hehe... Just thought of leaving it like that. Thank you so much for reviewing thunder!!! Oh, and thanks a lot to those who reviewed! I love you guys so much! And if you're wondering about Itachi's behavior towards Sakura, Itachi is like a brother to her because he saved her from being kidnapped when she was in grade school. He also spent time with her when she was alone. So you can say that they were like childhood friends. Wait for the next chapter people: "The Happy but Desperate Crying Princess!" I'm not really sure when I'd be able to update again but I guess I would be able to every Wednesday or Thursday, but not for the next two weeks since I have to study for exams. Thank you so much again and the button is just down there so please don't forget to review!

**yhanna.24 ^.^**


	3. Chapter 2: The Crying Princess

**A/N: **Thank you so much for reading and reviewing guys. Oh, and sorry about the long wait. Anyway, since it's been two weeks of waiting... Here's the next chapter!!! Hope you'll like it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Legend:**

" " – conversation

' ' – thoughts

- - – sounds

* * *

_**Previously...**_

_"You need a job right?"_

_"Y-yeah, I need one." she sniffed._

_"Uhm... Can you make brother fall in love with you?"_

_"Huh?"_

* * *

**A Twist of Fate**

By yhanna.24

**Chapter 2**

**The Happy but Desperate Crying Princess**

**General P.O.V.**

**[Ichiraku's]**

She blinked, "P-pardon?"

Itachi repeated the phrase slowly, "Can you make my brother fall in love with you?"

"Wha... _WHAT?!_" she looked at him in shock.

Itachi clasped his hands in front of him and looked at her with pleading eyes, "_Please_ Sakura, you have to do this for me."

"I-I can't do that!"

"Come on, you have to do this!"

"_No_! Why would I make your brother fall in love with me?" Sakura crossed her arms and looked ridiculously at him, "I have my standards you know."

"You need a job right?"

"Yes."

"You're broke so you need money now right?"

"Yes."

"And if you won't be able to get enough this month you won't be entering college right?"

"Yes."

"So you need a job with high salary...?"

"Y-what is with you anyway?"

"Don't ask, it's very hard to explain and even if I could, I wouldn't, I don't have the right to."

"But-"

"I'll pay you in advance. How does 50 thou sound?"

"What do you think of me, money face?"

"No, it's not that- it's just- can you _please _do it?"

Sakura sighed, "A-alright, I'll do it."

Itachi hugged her, "Thank you so much. I'm sure you'll never regret this. Just call me, your job starts on Wednesday."

"Yeah..." After their conversation, Itachi left and Sakura was just there on the chair, sitting, dumbfounded.

* * *

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

**[Uchiha Mansion]**

Itachi arrived by the time dad called me to his study. He told me about the things on how to run a business. After a short while, I noticed where this was going to so I asked him.

"Dad, did you call me up here to tell me that I'm the heir to U.E.C.?"

"Yes, I did."

"But, why me? I haven't started college yet! Why choose me if I have an older brother who is more responsible than I am?"

"I know, I know, but your brother has other things to take care of. Things that are much more important than what I am saying to you right now."

"Like what?"

"I think you're forgetting that U.E.C. is not the only business that we're handling right now. There are different companies in our hands like your mother's restaurant and your aunt's hotel. Even your uncle has his own island, and all of these, is what Itachi's going to handle."

"So you're saying that he's replacing you as the head of Uchiha Companies Incorporated?"

"Yes, and since your school days doesn't start until next month, you'll start training tomorrow."

"Promise?"

"Yes, yes, I promise. Now go, I think your brother wants to talk to you."

"Thanks, dad."

I went downstairs and walked back to the living room. I saw Itachi sitting on the couch, waiting for me. 'Guess vacation's not gonna be lame.'

"Oi, Sasuke. I found you your personal maid."

"Where is she?"

"You won't be seeing her until Wednesday, fine with you?"

"Yeah." I sat on the couch, 'At least I already know who to hire as my assistant.'

* * *

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

**[Bus Stop]**

'I can't believe this. I just agreed to make a guy fall in love me. I don't even know the person! And he said that I won't regret this... But I regret it already! From the time he mentioned the "falling in love" part. The heavens must hate me for making me like this. And here I am, waiting for the bus instead of being fetched by my chauffeur. Then again, it was my own fault that this happened.'

A bus stopped in front of me and I boarded. I sat at the left side of the bus then my phone rang.

"Hello."

"Forehead! We've got a big problem."

"What?! What's going on?"

"I'll tell you when you get here. If I tell you what's happening now, maybe you won't come home!"

I hanged up without even saying good bye. 'Big problem? Am I really this unlucky? What if I went back home? But, mom's probably already in Wave Country. What will I do?!' I didn't notice the tears that had started rolling down my face. I'm so pathetic. I didn't notice that a guy was sitting next to me.

"Excuse me, miss, but, you might need this." He handed me a handkerchief and a clean one too. He also has a handsome face!

I shyly took it from his hand and wiped the tears on my face, "T-thank you..."

* * *

**General P.O.V.**

**[Inside the Bus]**

Sakura stopped crying because she felt embarrassed with the thought of someone seeing her cry.

She noticed something, 'He's funny. He forgot to remove his I.D. He looks like a part timer of Uchiha Electronics.'

The guy beside her fidgeted, 'Should I ask her name? Her number? She just cried! I guess I shouldn't.'

Sakura noticed that her stop is coming near, 'Maybe 3 more minutes and I would be off this bus.' She turned to the guy seating beside her and handed him his handkerchief.

"Sorry 'bout the crying thing. Thanks again." She smiled a faint smile.

"Uhh... You're welcome." The bus stopped and she stood up.

"Miss, can I ask your---" He noticed something shiny on the floor. He bent down and picked it up. 'This... This is her necklace!'

She started going out of the bus. "Miss, wait! You forgot your..." The bus started moving again. "Necklace..."

* * *

**A/N:** There it is everyone! I'm so sorry if it's short, I'll try to make the next chapter a long one! About the new guy, I'm not going to tell you just yet! You still have to read a few more chapters before finding out his name! Hehe... So, that's all everyone! Wait for the next chapter: "The Necklace." I'll try to update this story by Thursday. Don't forget to review! The button's just down there!

**yhanna.24 ^.^**


	4. Chapter 3: The Necklace

**A/N: **Ok, I'm a little disappointed... and **sad** that a single person only reviewed. I know that I shouldn't expect much, but still, I have feelings you know. And I'd like to thank that person for reviewing, really, thank you **very much**. So anyway, here's the story and I hope you'll like it!!!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Legend:**

" " – conversation

' ' – thoughts

- - – sounds

* * *

_**Previously...**_

_"Sorry 'bout the crying thing. Thanks again." She smiled a faint smile._

_"Uhh... You're welcome." The bus stopped and she stood up._

_"Miss, can I ask your---" He noticed something shiny on the floor. He bent down and picked it up. 'This... This is her necklace!'_

_She started going out of the bus. "Miss, wait! You forgot your..." The bus started moving again. "Necklace..."_

* * *

**A Twist of Fate**

By yhanna.24

**Chapter 3**

**The Necklace**

**Someone's P.O.V.**

**[Inside the Bus]**

'She's... gone...' I looked at the gold necklace on my palm. Something was carved into the heart-shaped pendant. It was a cherry blossom flower that has a ruby in the middle, with multiple diamonds surrounding the center and other diamonds as outlines. 'Wait, ruby and diamonds? This necklace must've cost a fortune! I think it's special to her. I'll just keep it. I hope we would meet again, soon.' I wore it around my wrist and shoved my hand into my vest's side pocket.

* * *

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

**[Ino's Apartment]**

'What is the problem now? If it's financial--- Ugh! I swear I can't take this anymore!' I stomped up the stairs and unlocked the door. I locked it and walked into the living room. I saw Ino, sitting on the couch, fidgeting. She looked up when she noticed me walk in. She shifted a little to the side to allow me to sit beside her.

"S-sorry if I opened it. I thought it was my electric bill!"

I sat down and she handed me the envelope, 'Who on earth would send me mail? Everyone I know uses the internet.' I opened it and stared at it for a while.

"Credit card? I don't even use one now that..." Then it hit me, "_CREDIT CARD BILL?!_"

"How did they know you are here?"

I dropped it on the table and I started running around her room, blabbering, while Ino looked at me worriedly.

"How much is it?" asked Ino as she took the paper and read. She gaped at what she saw.

"No way- My mom- She was right- I didn't- I never should've- I- _ARGH!!!_"

"Ok, ok, calm down, try not to freak out."

"How could I try to not to freak out? Let alone calm down? Would you look at the amount of money on the paper?"

"I know that it's hard to pay 500, 000 dollars but don't you have anything that you could pawn?"

I stopped running and blabbering and I sat down. "Well, I have my necklace. It's gold and has a ruby and diamonds on the pendant."

"I think that would do."

I sighed and felt for my necklace around my neck.

"My necklace!" I felt for it again, frantically. 'Wasn't I wearing it?!' I searched my purse only to find that it wasn't there either, 'No, no, this can't be happening!'

I looked at her desperately "Ino, _KILL ME NOW!_"

"Why, you lost it?"

I found the most possible reason why my necklace isn't with me.

"The guy who's sitting beside me in the bus a while ago is a thief! Maybe he took my necklace when he handed me his hanky!"

"Do you remember his face?"

"No, but I do remember where he works."

_**Next Morning...**_

I can't sleep at all, with the problems that I have. No one in the world could be able to sleep through that. 'My mom's really wise; I thought she was joking when she said that she wouldn't give me any money. I didn't even think that bills are included. –Sigh– I'm doomed.' I thought to myself, as I sat on one of the stools by the counter in the kitchen, drinking coffee, while waiting for Ino to finish preparing breakfast.

"So what's your plan?" she asked me as she poured syrup on my pancakes.

I answered with my mouth full. "Aymf gofing foo fis worfpleyf."

"What?"

"-Gulp- I said I'm going to his workplace."

"And where is that?"

I stuffed my mouth with another bite from my pancake, "Ufifa Felfrerorifs."

"What?"

"-Gulp- Uchiha Electronics."

"You shouldn't speak when your mouth is full."

I nodded my head, "Shfur."

Ino shook her head, "Anyway, good luck finding him. I'm so sorry Forehead, if I had enough money to pay for that bill of yours, I swear I would."

"Thanks." I hugged her and stuffed the last of my pancake into my mouth. I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. After that, I waved good bye to Ino and went to Uchiha Electronics.

* * *

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

**[Uchiha Mansion]**

Another lame day for me. -Sigh- But dad promised that he'd train me so that I won't get bored during the summer. I went to the bathroom to take a quick shower then I went to my walk-in closet. I took out a white shirt and black jeans and placed them on the bed. I also took out my coat and tie, just in case I need to wear them. I donned my clothes and fixed myself so that I'd look presentable to the workers of Uchiha Electronics, Fire Country's largest electronic company. My dad is also CEO of the company; I think I forgot to mention that. I guess he'll only have me do basic stuff.

* * *

**General P.O.V.**

**[Outside the Uchiha Electronics Company Building]**

As Sakura walked to the front entrance of the building, she marvelled at the place, 'Wow, I think this is the tallest building in the Fire Country! The heir of this company sure is lucky.' I started to enter the building and the guard greeted me.

"Good morning, ma'am, may I help you?"

"Uhm, I'm looking for a guy who works here."

"May I ask for his name?"

"I don't really know but I do know that he's tall, raven haired, and has onyx eyes."

Sasuke had just finished parking his car and started walking to the front entrance. He then noticed a girl his age speaking to the guard.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but there are many guys working here that has the same features, like Young Master Sasuke, he's tall, raven haired, and has onyx eyes!"

The guard noticed Sasuke near them and he tipped his cap to the side in greeting, "Good morning, Young Master."

"Hn."

Sakura turned to the guy the guard was greeting.

Sasuke looked at her, surprised to see, "Sakura Haruno?!"

She pointed to herself and looked at him, confusion evident in her eyes, "You know my name? Who are you?"

* * *

**A/N: **Hehe... She doesn't know him! Of course she doesn't know him, he changed his looks! Oh well, thanks again for reviewing people! I'm so sorry again that it's short. I'm still working on how to make the next chapters longer. Don't mind it if the chapter's title doesn't fit, I can't think of anything else! And don't forget that I'll be updating again on Thursday! Oh, and I'll be waiting for your reviews! Wait for the next chapter everyone! "Meeting You, Again"

**yhanna.24 ^.^**


End file.
